


Heat cycle and courting humans

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI-Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Alien genitalia, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tender Sex, They/Themrey, bj, blowjob, heat cycle, messy sex, nb benrey, self harm scars warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: Benrey has to deal with a heat cycle while struggling to understand how to court their human crush, Gordon. Thinking all they do is a quick kiss on the mouth as it is all they've seen couples do in Black Mesa.Gordon however is happy to help them learn while expressing his own desire for his weird alien crush.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, gordon freeman/benrey, mild Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Heat cycle and courting humans

**Author's Note:**

> This too SOO long and I wasn't expecting it to be this long lol.  
> Big thanks to the HLVRAI Horny server for encouraging me to make this :3  
> No minors of course and dear fuck don't send this to people who don't want to read nsfw.  
> Pls enjoy

Benrey got to observe a lot being a guard, sure it was fucking boring, but it helped them learn customs. Being, whatever alien they were, they could only hide so much. They were lucky Tommy had given them the internet; they learnt many human conversations. Though everyone here seemed to not be as educated as Benrey, old fuckers don’t even know the world of video games.

At least Tommy’s dad was happy to erase most of the scientist’s memories of Benrey’s… incident, almost killing everyone and all, though they felt like they should still know to ensure they learnt their lesson to not mess with Benrey, however G-man now made sure no more abuse occurred to them, Tommy also would make sure of that. The science team still know of course, it was good and bad, good being their fun adventure was still there in their memories, but bad being they’re a bit weary of them. It made them, feel unhappy. Tommy trusted them; he was a great friend. But they wanted to have more friends, they wanted more then friends with Gordon especially. Boyfriend was it called? Gordon was a boy, and they were great friends, right? So, what was it that made a boyfriend and not a boy and a friend? Tommy might be able to explain, or those old guys, Bubby and Dr Coomer. But they heard them call each other different names, ‘sweety, honey, hubby, bitch,’ was that a boyfriend thing? They’ve seen a couple of workers there who’d be known as a ‘boyfriend’ or ‘girlfriend’, what would THEY BE!? A, alienfriend? A Benreyfriend? So many things they have to learn, Benrey sighed, originally thinking they knew it all but now having two human friends they’re learning even more but still being confused.

Tommy had invited Benrey to hang out with him during lunch break, of course they said yes. Benrey was originally listening to Tommy’s chattering but their attention turned towards two people sitting together at another table, they seemed like a couple? Benrey observed and saw one give a quick kiss on the other’s lips. That’s what they did for Gordon, but it was met with nothing, but everyone else did that? A small lip touch seemed to be what makes people together, humans were so confusing.

“Uh, B-Benrey? Are you okay?” Tommy asked, Benrey shook their head and turned to him.

“Oh, uh sorry bro was uh, thinkin’, ya know?” Benrey said, Tommy sighed.

“You uh, thinkin’ about human courting stuff?” He asked, Berney shrugged.

“Dunno bro, they’re weird.” They said, Tommy nodded, being alien himself he knew how it felt, he was lucky his human partner Darnold was patient and understanding with him.

“I uh, every human is different it s-seems, not like uh, simple stuff, you got to um, work hard together with it?” Tommy said. Benrey nodded and looked around, they noticed Gordon walking in for his break. They felt their chest tighten, Tommy gave a wide smile and waved Gordon over.

“Oh hey.” Gordon sat on the other end of the table, Benrey was still used to seeing Gordon in the HEV suit, but their lab coat was still nice, let them see his body shape better.

“H-how’s the testing gone today Mr Feeman?” Tommy asked.

“Oh, its been okay, still a bit nervous about them since… the whole thing that happened.” Gordon replied.

“Got uh, cringe workers not listenin’ as much eh Feetman?” Benrey said, Gordon rolled his eyes at the nickname that he has come to accept will never go away and smiled a little.

“I guess you could say that.” He said, being more comfortable with Benrey, it did help knowing they weren’t trying to be a bad guy until they were pushed. But they were still a fucking weirdo. Though he can’t blame them as much anymore, now knowing Benrey definitely wasn’t a human.

“Need me to uh, check their passports? Maybe remove them if they’re being unhelpful?” Berney offered, Gordon let out a laugh, it made Benrey’s stomach do flips.

“Nah man, it’s fine, I’ll be alright.” Gordon declined.

“I-I can come in to see Mr Freeman? I uh, don’t have any more tests on my department for today.” Tommy said.

“Yeah that might help, I think Bubby is going to kill someone soon if things don’t start going well.” Gordon nervously laughed, Tommy nodded and smiled. Benrey felt more boiling up in their stomach, more then usual when they’re around Gordon. The heat building soon came to realisation.

Oh shit, not pog timing.

-

Benrey couldn’t take the week off, fuck, stupid government bullshit, even after Tommy’s dad had given Benrey freedom, their own house and basic ‘human’ rights to live by, their ‘issue’ didn’t fall under any medical justification for them to take the week off. Benrey couldn’t just, get with anyone, no, they weren’t some humans animal willing to get railed by whoever comes past first, they had SOME standards, and that standard being called Gordan Freeman. But how would they be able to court him now in _this_ state? Probably just have to avoid him, if he recoiled at their attempts to swoon him in normal human ways, how the hell would he react to the way they were feeling currently?

Gordon was at his desk writing reports, he had gone to talk to Benrey a few times in the past three days, but they seemed to be nowhere, he knew they were at work but had no idea where exactly. He looked at the photo-frame on his desk, it was the first week back after the incident and everyone had gotten back together, they’d all been talking online before, everyone freaking out when Benrey suddenly joined their online group, slowly becoming used to it all before being called and told Black Mesa was back up and running and they HAD to return. Tommy had waited outside for everyone and gotten them all to gather for a photo, Gordon was happy Tommy printed everyone a copy, it stayed on his desk all the time now.

Gordon was shoved into the middle, Bereny leaning against him making a ‘peace’ symbol, Tommy at the back towering everyone, Coomer and Bubby to his right and Darnold to his left. Gordon let his gaze rest more on where he and Benrey were, Benrey had no concept of space, but it seemed different with him. Maybe he was thinking too much into it, Benrey and Tommy were also very close and Tommy’s with Darnold, they’ve given Tommy a kiss on the cheek before, but then again they tried to kiss Gordon’s lips twice. Gordon sighed and held the photo, he sat back and thought about when Benrey had first came back, he wanted to be mad, yell at them to go away. But he just couldn’t, they seemed genuine in wanting to make things right and apologetic to Gordon specially. They stayed awake with Gordon a lot too, the others going to bed while he was still dealing with nightmares, Benrey had talked to him until he passed out or sung their sweet voice to try and calm him. It wasn’t as effective as the calm blue balls physically there but the thought behind it made him smile. Gordon may sometimes have flashbacks to what happened, hell sometimes his arm still burns, and he just wants to hide from everyone so they don’t see how it still affects him, but he’d be lying if seeing Benrey wasn’t something he enjoyed. He’s grown a liking to the alien’s weirdness.

Gordon had started noticing Benrey more often the past few weeks, the times they’re spaced out, observing people, stern seriousness when it came to their job, the way they fidget when nervous, the sweet voice colours and tunes, how their eyes glowed and grinned wide when proud. Being alone, he let himself think more about Benrey’s physique, maybe it was a little weird to do but Benrey snuck photos of his fucking feet so he doubted anything could be _that_ weird compared to that. Gordon had to admit, Berney had a decent looking frame, the years preparing for the job as a guard must have had some decent effect on them, they had thick arms and legs, usually wearing a hoodie which made it harder to see what shape they held even when off work. He’s been able to take a peek at Benrey’s hair a few times, it was curly and black, was cut above the shoulders but looked soft and fluffy despite imagining it’d be greasy and wiry. They had little facial hairs that never seemed to be able to form a proper beard or moustache, but it suited them.

Gordon felt their pulse quicken as their thoughts drifted elsewhere, wondering how their body looked uncovered, would they look human or are the close hiding their alien side? Would they have muscles, is it cold or warm? Would Benrey let him see? He wondered what it’d be like to properly kiss Benrey, slowly kissing and wrapping his arms around them with Benrey’s arms looped over his shoulders. Gordon’s breath hitched as he felt his pants tighten, he put the photo down and looked towards his crotch to see the tent growing in his pants. Gordon looked around, his office windows were closed, he’s not scheduled to meet with anyone today and he’s sure the others had their own jobs to do along with its another two hours before lunch break. What harm could it do just this once?

Gordon unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, he felt immediate relief as he pulled his cock out of the restraints and held it in his warm hand, he closed his eyes and imagined holding Benrey close, feeling their body against theirs, a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of being intimate with someone in so long. He let out a stifled gasp as he felt pleasure through his cock as his hand stroked himself, if he wasn’t hard before he certainly was now, he kept at a slow rhythm for now. He leaned back and let himself get lost in the sensation, his thumb brushed over his sensitive, leaking tip which made his breath hitch. Gordon bit his bottom lip to suppress any other moans escape too loudly while he pumped himself faster, his thoughts drifted to imagining Benrey jerking him off, their hand wrapped around his throbbing cock and pumping it. Gordon covered his mouth as the pleasure built up, the heat in his stomach growing as he desperately stroked faster to achieve climax.

“B-benrey…” He whispered as he came into his hand, his cock throbbing in his hold. He lay limp in his chair, panting lightly as his hand and tip dripped cum. He straightened up and grabbed a tissue to wipe the mess up and tossed it into the bin under his desk. Gordon took a moment to really think about the fact that he had just jerked off to the thought of Benrey, shit. It was hard to deny now that he had feelings for them, he had sorta guessed he might have had a crush, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to believe it. Now its rather obvious. He did want to enjoy those moments with Benrey, listen to their awful jokes, watch them get overly excited about games, enjoy that they’re happy to explain in detail for his literal mindset, that they both relate to spacing out even if Benrey is sometimes a bitch to him about it.

Shit he’s overthinking again. Maybe he should go find Benrey and talk about it.

-

Gordon looked around Black Mesa, still unable to find Benrey, where the fuck could they have hidden off to? It made sense that they’d easily get lost during the incident when everything was breaking down and hectic, but now? He’s starting to think they’re purposefully hiding. He reached Darnold’s testing lab, he and Tommy quietly chatting at the desk hand in hand.

“Hey Tommy?” Gordon called, Tommy looked over and smiled.

“O-oh hey Mr Freeman!”

“Hey, hey Darnold, have uh, either of you seen Benrey?” He asked, Tommy shook his head.

“Uh no, I haven’t seen Berney at all.” Darnold replied, Gordon nodded with a worried look.

“Is uh, something wrong Mr Freeman?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah um, I haven’t seen Benrey at all this week, its like he’s avoiding us?” Gordon said, Tommy’s eyes seemed to have that look of realisation, but he kept quiet.

“Maybe he’s gotten other jobs? Like promotion?” Darnold suggested.

“I doubt… I’ll uh, keep looking, maybe call him.” Gordon said as he walked off to continue his search.

Tommy rubbed the back of his head.

“You alright T?” Darnold asked.

“Yeah uh, Benrey’s uh, species has a um, heat cycle? Like, when you humans feel… sexual is it?” Tommy said.

“… Ohh, so um, the guy’s probably hiding so he don’t show it?” He asked, Tommy nodded.

“Yeah uh, I-I think they also prefer to be with someone they actually like? Its not like, they’ll do it with anyone… and I uh, I know Benrey likes Mr Freeman, and will find it harder to hide it around him.” Tommy explained, Darnold nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

“It’ll be okay.” Darnold said as he gave Tommy’s head a kiss.

Benrey had their head against the wall, their breathing fast and their body ached with need, they jumped when their phone buzzed in their pocket, Benrey grabbed it out and checked what it was for.

“Hey Benrey, where are you? I haven’t seen you anywhere in days.” -Gordon

Shit. Shit shit shit. They can’t just go out there like this, but what the fuck were they supposed to reply? Would Gordon understand? Benrey desperately wanted to see him though, maybe he’d help? Benrey looked down between their legs, shit, they’ve leaked through their pants. No way can they go out there like this. Their phone buzzed again.

“I’m getting worried, did you drink too much soda and passed out?” -Gordon

Benrey couldn’t help but snicker, as if that could ever happen. It seemed they need Gordon’s help now.

“Yo Feetman, I uh, am in the stalls, could you bring a towel? Or somethin’ pretty please with xx” -Benrey

Gordon stared at his phone, the stalls? They were in the bathroom? What the fuck did they do? He sighed and hurried to see what was going on.

Benrey heard the door open and hoped it was Gordon, they peaked out the stall door and felt their heart race when it was indeed Gordon.

“Psst! In here man.” Benrey whispered, Gordon turned towards the only closed stall door and walked over.

“Benrey? What the hell is going on?” He asked.

“Uh um, got a thingy, got a lil p-p-problem, think uh, I n-need to go h-home.” Benrey stuttered. Gordon felt the worry build up, does Benrey have some alien sickness? Or is catching a human one fatal as their body is built differently?

“What’s wrong?” Gordon asked, he could hear Benrey mumbling and groaning.

“It’s, embarrassing brooo.” Benrey mumbled. Gordon tossed the towel over the stall door; it was quickly grabbed by Benrey.

“Aw nice, thanks Feetman.” Benrey opened the stall door with the towel around their waist, still wearing their uniform. Gordon tried to ignore the scent coming off them in case that’d be considered rude or make them more embarrassed, however he couldn’t help but stare at how blue their cheeks were from blush, it made it more clear how inhuman they were, sweat was dripping from their head and it was probably awfully sweaty under their helmet. Their breathing was evidently fast, and they couldn’t keep still. What was going on?

“So um, do you need me to take you home?” Gordon asked, Benrey gulped.

“Um, yes, please and thank you?” they replied, Gordon nodded and checked outside the bathroom for anyone, luckily it was all clear. He motioned for Benrey to come over and they snuck to the carpark of Black Mesa, Benrey hoping nothing leaked out of their pants.

“You have some explaining to do you know?” Gordon said, Benrey nodded fast and got into the passenger’s seat of Gordon’s car, sitting on the towel still wrapped around them. Gordon couldn’t help but take in the scent Benrey was giving off, it was strong but not overpowering, he had no idea what it was, Benrey shifted in their seat and looked out the window. Gordon turned the car on and drove out, he’ll find some way to explain the sudden leaving later. For now, he was wondering what the hell was up with Benrey.

-

After an awkwardly quiet drive to Gordon’s house, he parked at the driveway and drove into the garage. Benrey appreciated being taken to Gordon’s house over their own shitty apartment. Benrey quickly got out and hurried to Gordon who was unlocking the door to inside his house.

“So um, Benrey while you’re here, I had something to talk to you about.” Gordon said, Benrey gulped and sat down on a barstool, still covered up. Did they do something wrong?

“So um, you haven’t been hiding in the stall that entire time, right? Like we haven’t seen you in a few days.” Gordon said, Benrey let out a nervous chuckle and some light purple sweet voice.

“Well uh um, ya know, just, wanderin’ abooout, is that all you had to uh, say Feetman?” Benrey couldn’t look at him, they felt their face heat up if they did.

“No uh, I had something else to say… So um, we’ve been, we’ve been cool for a while now, yeah?” Gordon said, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

“Oh uh, yes, we’re very cool, I uh, helping you with the whole arm thing and you helpin’ me with the whole dyin’ shit, yeah we’re cool, big cools.” Benrey agreed.

“And um, I’m not too sure if your advances were jokes or not, like, the whole checking me out and trying to kiss me…?” Gordon trailed off, feeling his cheeks burning. Benrey’s face became brighter and they tried to speak, but instead sung out more sweet voice.

“Um… so, was it… a joke…?” Gordon mumbled only just loud enough for Benrey to hear. Benrey’s eyes widened.

“W-what!? W-why would I uh, joke about that? Like, I uh, was doin’ the human courting man, that’s what… couples do…? Lil, lil lip touch?” Benrey said, their eyes wide and seemed upset. Gordon stared, taking a minute to comprehend what Benrey was talking about.

“Wait so, shit I didn’t think about the whole… alien shit… Benrey that’s uh, a thing people who are already together tend to do, that’s not how you uh, ask someone out…” Gordon said, Benrey just stared at him.

“There’s… more?” They asked, Gordon shrugged.

“It uh, depends, its different for everyone… but, I guess that uh, answers the whole, wondering if you like me… That makes it easier to say what I wanted to say.” However, it was still hard to say, confessing feelings is always hard it seems, Benrey was staring.

“I… I just, I thought I had learnt human court customs…” Benrey mumbled, they weren’t in the best place for mushy feelings with their body screaming for release, but the feeling for wanting Gordon was stronger, wanting him to relieve them was unbearable.

“I, I can help you Benrey, I can show you.” Gordon stepped closer and was standing in front of them, the barstool keeping Benrey close enough to Gordon’s eye level, Benrey felt their pulse race as Gordon took their face into his hands, this was… different, this wasn’t what they’ve seen? This is taking a lot longer but, it feels nice. The way Gordon’s hands felt gently cupping the skin of their face, the way Gordon’s eyes stared into theirs.

“Benrey I… I like you, in a, more than friends way…” he confessed.

“That’s uh… that’s the… boyfriend way?” Benrey asked, just to make sure, Gordon nodded, looking away.

“… wanna kiss?” Benrey asked, Gordon remembered the first time they asked, he said no so fast you might’ve guessed he didn’t even hear. But now, now all he wanted to do was say yes. Gordon held Benrey’s face closer and gently pressed their lips together. Benrey felt as if their face was on fire, Gordon was kissing them! And it was, not short, not a quick peck, it was lingering, it was longer. Benrey felt so grateful for that as it took them a minute to fully comprehend what was happening. Gordon’s lips were soft and felt like pure perfection on theirs, it was warm, and they felt his breath against their face. Benrey presses against him and kissed back, Gordon’s thumb softly stroked over their skin and his other hand went to Benrey’s helmet, slowly removing it. Benrey usually would’ve wanted to keep the helmet on, but the feeling of Gordon being so close, touching and kissing them, they could worry about that later. For now, Benrey wanted to focus on Gordon. Gordon pulled away and smiled, Benrey’s lips stayed in the kissing position before they realised Gordon had pulled away and looked up at him.

“I-I didn’t know you humans uh, could keep a kiss goin’ that long.” Benrey blushed.

“You uh, don’t know a lot about human intimacy.” Gordon chuckled, Benrey rubbed the back of their neck and nodded.

“S-shut up Feetman, w-why don’t cha stop teasin’ me and instead show me?” Benrey challenged, Gordon smirked in a way that made Benrey immediately know they were now in for it. However, they very much doubted it was going to be a bad thing. If it meant more of Gordon’s attention.

“If you insist~” Gordon kissed Benrey’s mouth again, Benrey smiled and kissed back, Gordon’s hands roamed Benrey’s body, they found their way to Benrey’s vest straps and unbuckled them without breaking the kiss to which the vest fell to the floor with a thud, Benrey sighed in relief as the pressure of that heavy vest was gone and replaced with Gordon’s hands on their shoulders. Gordon’s hands then moved over to Benrey’s tie and removed it with ease, Benrey couldn’t help but break the kiss to look down and watch Gordon’s hands on them, he was being so gentle as if Benrey was some breakable glass. Sure, they liked messing around and being rough but this, this felt nice, really nice, it made their heart skip and feel warm inside. Gordon presses his forehead against Benrey’s and carefully unbuttoned their shirt, he was trying to be very aware of Benrey’s reactions, not wanting to do something that’d upset them, even though he knew Benrey would voice whenever they don’t like something. Gordon felt excitement build up, to see Benrey properly for the first time, Benrey audibly gulped once Gordon had untucked their shirt and unbuttoned each button. He seemed hesitant, Benrey wanted to help and grabbed their shirt to remove it fully, guessing that’s what Gordon wanted. Gordon’s eyes widened as he stared, it could be Benrey being able to change their body but it didn’t matter, they looked amazing to him.

“Wow…” He breathed out, Benrey smiled at Gordon’s approval. He rested his hands on Benrey’s chest, a few scars visible along with black chest hair, he could feel their racing heartbeat pound underneath his hands. He trailed his hands down to their middle, tracing a finger over the happy trail on their stomach and the muscle outline. Gordon noticed their body riddled with scars, probably from the battle and fighting from the incident, he did notice some… specific looking ones on their arms. Probably not something Benrey wants brought up however, he might have to ask later if they’re up for it.

“S-so uh, is kissing all humans do?” Benrey asked.

“What? No, no no there’s way more, if you’re uh, interested?” Gordon replied, Benrey nodded.

“Sure, have anything to uh, do with why you wanted my shirt off? See my thick gamer bod?” Benrey’s face was so heated, they felt the heat pooling between their legs increase, this was way better then what they thought it was going to be but they were still unsure if they should bring up the little problem they have….

“We don’t just kiss lips…” Gordon leaned forward and presses his lips against Benrey’s neck, Benrey’s eyes widened at the warm sensation as Gordon placed soft kisses along the flesh, dark pink to rust sweet voice flew out of their mouth and a surprised moan escaped. Benrey wrapped their arms around Gordon, wanting to feel more, his kisses traveling all over their neck until he hit a spot that made their eyes roll.

“G-Gordie… jeeze man…” They breathed out, Gordon smirked and lightly sucked on that spot, he felt Benrey squirm in the seat and gasp. His hands went to feeling their chest, circling the hair or groping at their pecks, Benrey was panting from all the new feelings, each of them better then the next. Gordon gently bit on the spot on their neck, Benrey let out a yelp and Gordon immediately stopped and moved his head up.

“O-oh sorry I uh, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” He apologized, Benrey shook their head and pulled his face back to their neck.

“N-no, no sorry. Felt good, more good… please and thank you…” Benrey muttered, Gordon relaxed, knowing he didn’t hurt Benrey and gently bit at the spot, this time knowing Benrey’s noises were of pleasure. He felt his pants tighten, obviously growing hard from the noises coming out of Benrey. Was it too soon though? He wanted Benrey so bad, but he didn’t want to rush them if they felt like that was too far.

Stop worrying Gordon, just focus on the now, if it gets to that Benrey will tell him if its too far.

“You uh, do have a rather good human look, despite the uh, certain features.” Gordon said, Benrey rolled their eyes.

“Cringe memory, you know I uh, used to live as human all the time man, just… learnt what I really was at the shitty Black Mesa…” Benrey said, looking away, Gordon gulped, thinking he’d upset them.

“Fuckin’, why we talkin’ ‘bout that!? C’mon Feetman, was uh… really enjoyin’ this…” Gordon nodded, he’d rather focus on this as well, he trailed his kisses down to Benrey’s chest and nuzzled into it, listening to their heart while his hands felt their toned body. Benrey wanted to make Gordon feel nice too, they liked it when their head was stroked, so they tried that. Benrey stroked Gordon’s hair, it was soft, Gordon let out a soft hum at Benrey’s touch which sent a shiver down their spine. Gordon’s kisses moved to one of Benrey’s nipples, Benrey gasped loudly.

“F-fuck…!”

“Damn you’re so sensitive~” Gordon smirked as he flicked their nipple with his tongue in which earned another sharp gasp and then a series of moans as Gordon continued licking it.

“C-can you… can you use your t-teeth again…? Please…?” Benrey begged, Gordon nodded and bit around their nipple. Benrey let out a moan as Gordon’s teeth continued making marks on their chest. Gordon stood up to look at his work, Benrey’s drooling and panting, their chest covered in sweet love bites, it made his cock strain more in his pants.

“So uh, why did you need the towel?” Gordon asked, Benrey’s eyes snapped back to normal and they gripped at the towel.

“Oh uh… um… that’s uh, something I kinda, needed to talk to you about…” Benrey gulped, Gordon stood closer and hugged them tightly, Benrey nuzzles their head into Gordon’s chest.

“So um, ya know of like, heats yea?” Gordon’s eyes widened.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I’m deep in it bro, got, so much heat man, and uh, I wasn’t allowed to take time off work for it, so I been hidin’ so no one noticed.” Benrey mumbled, the scent that Benrey was giving was starting to make sense now. Gordon’s face went red thinking about it.

“Do you… Need help?” Gordon offered, Benrey nodded shyly. “How does your um, alien species do that?”

“Oh um, simple dick go in and out, be done, nothin’ special…” Benrey replied, Gordon stared a little.

“That’s it? There’s way more to uh, sex then that.” Gordon said.

“Yeah? Like, more of this really feel good stuff?” Benrey asked, Gordon nodded and kisses their head.

“Yeah, c’mon, the bedroom is way better for this.” Gordon said as he went off to his room.

“Pog.” Was all Benrey could say as they hurried after him. Gordon started unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it to the side, he looked at the door and saw Benrey staring, Gordon was on the bigger side compared to Benrey, Gordon sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, Benrey sat beside him and took away the towel.

“… Holy shit.” Gordon breathed, Benrey’s pants were soaked and, glowing? Benrey blushed and looked down.

“Yeah uh, got some, powerade coloured sweet juice.” Benrey joked, Gordon couldn’t help but laugh. Gordon gave Benrey a kiss on the cheek and palmed their crotch, his hand instantly getting wet against the fluids. Benrey bucked their hips up against Gordon’s hand, they wanted the pants off. Gordon grabbed Benrey’s belt and unbuckled it, feeling more desperate to continue and slid off Benrey’s pants and boxers, Benrey sighed in relief as they were no longer restrained in those godawful tight pants. Gordon stared at the member between Benrey’s legs, it was thick, it was glowing blue and sticking out a dripping wet slit. Benrey’s dick was like a mix between human and tentacle, not what he was expecting but in no way was he disappointed, it pulsed and twitched, the tip dribbling what Gordon guessed was pre.

“N-no fair, you gotta, gotta show me your hot rod nooow.” Benrey whined, Gordon chuckled and stood up to take off his pants and underwear, his cock springing up at full attention, Benrey’s cheeks flustered as they stared, Gordon was perfect as always. Benrey took Gordon’s hands and pulled him back onto the bed, they wanted to make Gordon feel good too.

“Should I uh, do the things you were uh, doing? That, feel good stuff?” Benrey asked, Gordon smiled and rested his hand on Benrey’s cheek, his thumb giving it a soft stroke.

“I’d really like that, Benrey.” Gordon replied, Benrey felt their dick throb hearing Gordon say their name. They wanted him to do it again. Benrey took a deep breath and observed Gordon’s body, he was hairier than Benrey, their hands felt their chest and it was so warm. Gordon’s breathing got faster as Benrey’s touches trained from his chest to his neck to softly caressing his face, Benrey’s eyes full of want and curiosity. Benrey leaned down and kissed Gordon’s neck, Benrey’s lips were wet from drool and sweet voice and their kisses were sloppy, no that it bothered Gordon. He ran his hands through Benrey’s hair and quietly moaned as Benrey experimented with their kisses across his throat.

“You’re doing well… oh…” Gordon’s breath hitched as Benrey nibbled, their teeth a lot sharper than a human’s. The risk of such sharp fangs against his skin sent electric excitement through his body. Benrey moved down to Gordon’s chest and their long tongue slid out their mouth, Gordon couldn’t help but stare and wonder what Benrey could do with a tongue like that. Benrey’s thumb pressed on Gordon’s left peck, their thumb brushed against Gordon’s nipple.

“You tease…” Gordon chuckled.

“I’m just, copyin’ ya man, I dunno this shit.” Benrey said.

“You’re doing really well.” Gordon took Benrey’s hand and held it. Benrey gripped his hand tightly.

“Lil, lil gay, we holding hands, super poggers.” Benrey grinned, Gordon looked down and felt Benrey dripping on his leg.

“Can I um, look at your body more?” Gordon asked.

“You can look at me all you want Feetman.” Benrey grinned, he chuckled and sat up and slowly guided Benrey to rest on their back.

“You’ll tell me if you don’t like something okay?” Gordon said, Benrey nodded and rested their head on the pillow. Gordon sat between their legs, their thighs covered in glowing slick, their cock twitching and throbbing, Benrey’s slit leaking onto Gordon’s bed. Gordon wrapped his hand around Benrey’s dick, they gasped and thrusted against Gordon’s hand.

“F-fuck! That… that feels so good.” Benrey panted. Gordon felt up Benrey’s thick glowing cock, the tip leaking pre all over Gordon’s hand. Gordon leaned down and kisses Benrey’s base and ran his tongue along the shaft. Benrey tilted their head back and moaned loudly, their body sensitive at his touch. He lapped up Benrey’s pre-cum, getting the glowing fluid onto his lips and drip down his chin.

“You look so good…” Gordon kissed down Benrey’s cock, who was unable to speak and just let out rust sweet voice. Gordon slowly took Benrey’s cock into his mouth, Benrey gripped onto the bedsheets tightly and moaned as he sucked on Benrey dick. His mouth stretched to fit it, but it was a strange softness that helped the glowing member fit into his mouth. Benrey wasn’t even trying to keep quiet, they were a moaning mess of Gordon’s name and whatever noises they were able to make. Gordon’s tongue licked around what he was able to fit into his mouth and swallowing the fluids coming from their cock. It had a salty tang like a human, but it was strangely sweet, it was just Benrey. He wanted all of Benrey. Gordon tried to fit more of Benrey’s length into his throat but gagged, Benrey worriedly looked down and stroked his head.

“D-don’t uh, die on my epic dick bro, that’d suck more then uh, you’re sucken’ me.” Benrey said, Gordon snorted and had to move his head up so he could laugh, Benrey smiled, they loved Gordon’s laugh.

“I-I won’t, don’t worry.” Gordon said as he got back to sucking Benrey’s cock, Benrey relaxed back into the pillow and moaned.

“Oh Gordon…!” Benrey’s moaning got louder, their slit leaking more and their cock pulsing, Gordon guessed they were getting close, he wanted them to cum into his mouth. Gordon used his hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, Benrey held onto his head and their back arched.

“FUCK!” They cried out and came hard into Gordon’s mouth, Gordon tried to swallow but was shocked by just how much Benrey was able to cum out, Gordon had to move his mouth off but kept it open, resting Benrey’s ejaculating cock against his tongue. Benrey was gasping for air as they looked up to glance at Gordon’s cum covered face, Gordon smirked at them and licked his lips.

“Does that feel better?” Gordon asked.

“T-that felt… amazing, I never thought something could… feel so good.” Benrey panted and sat up, looking down at the mess they made. They also took notice of Gordon’s hard on, Benrey’s insides warmed up at the thought of that thick hard cock inside them.

“You uh, got a lil problem there?” Benrey said, Gordon looked down and blushed.

“Um, yeah, but you don’t have to do anything, if you’re a bit tired out.” Gordon said, Benrey shook their head.

“I uh, need a proper fuck man, the um, what you did felt amazing, but I still feel really um.” Benrey trailed off, Gordon decided to look down again and used his thumbs to open the slit Benrey’s cock was sticking out of, Benrey immediately went quiet. Gordon observed how there was two holes, one where Benrey’s dick was coming out from, and one that seemed to be where their specie’s would put a cock into.

“Oh, so you can work with either? That’s rather cool.” Gordon said.

“I mean, yeah I’m pretty cool.” Benrey grinned.

“So um, how do you want to do this?” Gordon asked, “You want to uh, be on top or I?”

Benrey pulled Gordon’s arms and dragged him on top of them.

“You, plug your disk into my uh, PS4 console, get some sweet updates, deluxe Gordon edition.” Benrey rambled, Gordon kissed Benrey’s lips just to get them to shut up. Benrey kissed back and wrapped their arms around Gordon’s neck, eagerly waiting. Their breath hitched when they felt Gordon’s tip press against their slit, Gordon got his cock wet with Benrey’s slick and easily slid into their warmth.

“F-fuck…!” Benrey gasped as Gordon filled them, their eyes rolled up and sweet voice erupted from their mouth, filling the room with dimly lit pink orbs. Gordon kept still once his whole length was inside to let Benrey adjust, but also to stare at the beautiful hue of pink they had become from the orbs lingering around them.

“Wow…” Gordon looked down at Benrey, their eyes glowing and their tongue hanging out.

“Wha…?” Benrey said, Gordon kissed them on the head.

“You… you look so cute like this.” He stroked their cheek, Benrey clenched around Gordon’s cock and shivered.

“Please… move, I-I need…” Benrey tired to thrust against Gordon, he held the back of Benrey’s head and slowly thrusted, the both of them moaned in union as pleasure shot through their bodies. Gordon held Benrey close as he thrusts, feeling their tight warm walls against his cock. Benrey’s fluids leaking out all over their legs and Gordon’s crotch, both of them now glowing blue between their legs. Benrey felt like they had died and gone to heaven, all the attention Gordon was giving them, they felt so loved and never wanted to let go of Gordon. The heat pooling in their hole growing, but it wasn’t enough, they needed more.

“I-I need faster… feel more, more good…!” Benrey begged. Gordon nodded and thrusted harder, slap noises emitted from their bodies, Benrey’s moans getting louder.

“Oh Benrey…!”

“S-say my name more…!” 

“Benrey! Oh fuck you feel so good…!” Gordon thrusted deeper into them, Benrey gasped as Gordon hit a spot that made them see stars.

“R-right there!! More…!” Benrey begged, Gordon picked up the pace and slammed into the spot Benrey desperately needed to be fucked. Benrey wrapped their arms and legs tightly around Gordon, pushing his cock in deeper.

“F-fuck I’m…! I’m gonna cum…! I-inside or…?” Gordon warned, feeling the knot in his stomach building, wanting so desperately to real that release, Benrey’s walls clenching and their cock twitching.

“Inside! Oh fuck, inside me…! Fill me with that, Gordo juice!” Benrey cried as they arched their back and came, their cock cumming large amounts of seed all over themselves and their slit pulsed tightly around Gordon, their cum squirting out. Gordon let out a cry of pleasure as he came into Benrey. Holding them close to himself and shaking from the intense session. Benrey panted heavily and started to relax against Gordon’s hold, Gordon kissed Benrey’s head.

“That was amazing…” Gordon panted, he looked down at Benrey who was pressed against his chest, seemingly exhausted. Gordon pulled out and thought about how his entire bed will be needing a thorough wash. However, Benrey was near passed out against him and he didn’t want to wake them, he can just worry about it later when the two of them regain their energy. Benrey snuggled closer to Gordon.

“I love you…” Gordon whispered.

“Love you too…” Benrey replied before passing out in his arms. Gordon yawned and rested his head onto the pillow, smiling at feeling the warmth of Benrey’s body sleeping on him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked it, hope to hear some feedback or more ideas on what smut to do next   
> Tumblr is https://springtrapprime1983.tumblr.com/  
> nsfw twitter is https://twitter.com/Prime18A


End file.
